Helena Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by Brightfire15
Summary: Helena enters her fourth year at Hogwarts and finds more than she expected. The Triwizard Tournament's been restarted and she's been chosen. Along with the dangers of the Tournament, Helena will have to deal with her new budding feelings for Cedric. R&R.
1. Quidditch World Cup

Helena Potter and the Goblet of Fire

My name is Helena Potter, and I'm a witch.

For ten years, I didn't know about this, but when I turned eleven, I received my Hogwarts letter and learned the truth about my past. I was the Girl Who Lived as Lord Voldemort seemed to vanished after trying and failing to kill me when I barely a year old. I learned that my so-called relatives had known and tried to force the magic out of me and they failed miserably. I went to Hogwarts the following term, and felt at home for the first time. I gained three great friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Cedric Diggory, and some of the teachers became my friend as well. At the end of the year, I faced Lord Voldemort again and barely escaped with my life and Cedric's and all four of us were rewarded as we were heroes.

During my second year at Hogwarts, I learnt more about my past and powers and about Lord Voldemort while rescuing my best friend, Cedric Diggory from some form of Lord Voldemort's sixteen-year-old self after he was possessed by Voldemort. Cedric took a while before he ever forgave himself for what had happened. However, I cheered him up by promising to tell the Dursleys he was my personal bodyguard with permission to use magic if they tried anything on me.

During my third year, I was nearly killed by Dementors until Remus Lupin, a friend of my parents, helped me become strong enough to defeat them. Sirius Black, my secret godfather had also broken out of Azkaban. He'd been wrongfully imprisoned for a murder he didn't commit and a betrayal done by another, Peter Pettigrew. I hadn't known about this until my friends and I had discovered the truth. Pettigrew had escaped and Sirius had had to run, but he always said he was safe in his letters and assured me he was happy with the fact that I knew he was innocent and cared about him. Still, when I worried about Sirius made me hold Snuffles, the stuffed dog he'd given me, closer at night so I'd feel better and not afraid.

I was staying regular contact with all my friends, including Lupin, and had made plans to stay with the Weasleys to attend the Quidditch World Cup of Ireland vs. Bulgaria that summer. I was really excited, being both a Quidditch fan and Seeker of my House team and I was excited about staying with my true family and leaving the Durselys for the summer again. I'd only been there three weeks, but it wasn't what I'd call home.

The Dursleys had been somewhat jumpier this summer because not only were they scare of Cedric my "bodyguard" who had threatened Uncle Vernon last year, but now they were even more terrified of my godfather who was a former wrongfully convicted murderer. They were somewhat more polite as they feared what would happen if they mistreated me and then Cedric or Sirius came after them. It was quite amusing, actually. When I asked them if I could go stay with the Weasleys for the summer, they were more than happy to let me leave. I was picked up by Mr. Weasley who'd gained a new non-magical car and spent the next several weeks with them.

For my birthday, we had a delicious cake and homemade presents and played a few games of Quidditch while taking turns on my Firebolt, which all of the Weasleys were quite envious of. That night before we would journey to the Quidditch World Cup, I was sleeping in Ginny's room with her and I had a nightmare.

_An old man was walking in an old house that creaked with every step he took. He froze when he heard a raspy voice, Voldemort's voice. In the room before him, a white hand was raised and Pettigrew was speaking to the figure in the chair. _

"…_once recalled, Wormtail, you once called the nearest gutter hole home. Perhaps the job of nursing me has become too weary for you, Wormtail?"_

"_No, no my Lord!" said Pettigrew. "I only meant, if we were to do it without the girl…"_

"_No!" Voldemort interrupted. "The girl is everything! It cannot be done without her!"_

_A young man with dark hair, handsome features, and wearing a battered old leather coat knelt by the chair. "I will not disappoint you, my Lord."_

"_Good. Gather our comrades, send them a sign after the Qudditch World Cup and then enact our plans, my faithful servant."_

_The old man narrowly dodged a huge snake that slithered past him. It spoke to Voldemort in Parseltongue._

"_Nagini tells the old Muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door!" _

_Pettigrew got up and stood in the doorway, grinning._

"_Step aside, Wormtail, and let me give our guest a proper greeting! AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

_There was a flash of green light and the man fell down, dead._

I woke up breathing hard with my scar throbbing with pain as Hermione came into the room, fully dressed and carrying a candle. "Helena!" she said, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I lied. "It was just a nightmare."

"Bad?"

"I've had worse. When did you get here?"

"Just now. You?"

"A few weeks ago." I checked my watch. It was half-past five in the morning. We were leaving in half an hour. "I'm going to go get dressed. Would you wake Ginny for me?"

"Sure."

I went in the bathroom and got changed as I thought of the dream and my scar, which was fine now. My scar usually only hurt if Voldemort or danger was near, but why would it hurt during a dream? And had what I seen only been a dream or had it been a vision of the past or future? For a moment, I considered telling Sirius, but then decided against it. He was already protective of me and even more so after I had been forced to tell him of my past up until he saw me leave the Dursleys. He'd go mad with worry if he knew about this. I pushed it aside as I joined the others downstairs and grabbed my bag.

When we'd walked quite a distance, I turned to Ron and asked, "Ron, where're we actually going?"

"Beats me. Dad, where're we actually going?" asked Ron.

"Haven't the foggiest," said Mr. Weasley.

Just then, Mr. Diggory came into view. "Arthur!" he said. "Been waiting a long time!"

"Sorry, Amos, some of us had a sleepy start this morning," said Mr. Weasley. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone, works with me at the Ministry in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad." Cedric then jumped down from the tree, grinning. "Hello, Cedric. Great to see you again."

"Great to see you too, Mr. Weasley," said Cedric. Then he saw me and smiled. "Hey, Helena!"

"Helena?" Mr. Diggory repeated. Then his eyes lit up. "Merlin's beard, it's Helena Potter! It's pleasure to see you and Ron again."

"Pleasure to see you too, sir," I said, smiling.

We walked up to a manky old boot I was told was a Portkey. We all grabbed onto it and were transported to the campsite which was near the Quidditch pitch. It was better than Floo Powder, but I still preferred flying brooms. Everyone except for Cedric, Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Weasley crashed down afterwards, and they just floated easily.

After putting our things away in the tent, which was bewitched to be bigger and furnished on the inside—(which I loved)—Ron, Hermione, Cedric and I went exploring and bought souvenirs, trinkets, and met up with old friends who'd left Hogwarts last year or we hadn't seen in a while. When we were hungry, we went back to the tent for lunch. We had a table all to ourselves in the far end of the tent.

"So, how've you been, Hermione?" I asked.

"Really good," said Hermione.

"How's your, Dad, Ced? He seemed to be better this summer," said Ron.

"He hasn't been," said Cedric, buying his face in his hands. "This summer, he's been going bonkers and is worse than Mum, if that's even possible. It took two weeks before I could convince him I was fine after what happened with Lupin, then he went on about how I was a hero because I'd rescued Helena in the Quidditch match and a fantastic Seeker as I'd beaten her at the same time, then when my O.W.L.s came last week with nothing but 'Outstanding' on them he said I was going to be the most successful wizard ever born."

Ron and Hermione laughed as I smiled.

"Ced, I agree with your father on one thing. You are a hero, _my _hero."

He blushed. "That's sweet of you, Helena."

I smiled back.

"Have you heard from Padfoot and B.B. lately?" asked Ron.

We referred to Sirius as 'Padfoot' as it was his nickname and Buckbeak as B.B. so no one would know who we were talking about if someone was listening.

"Yeah, he wrote to me last week. He won't say where he is, but he says he's safe." I then sighed. "Guys, there's something I need to tell you. I don't want to worry you, but last night, I woke up with my scar hurting and I saw Voldemort in my nightmare, but it was more like a vision or something, though." I told him everything I'd seen and when I was finished, they looked shocked and scared.

"But that's impossible," said Ron, in a hushed tone.

"You shouldn't have been able to see that, not unless you've got Seer's blood which you don't," said Hermione.

"I know, that's what worries me," I said, biting my lip. "I really, really hope what I saw was just my imagination."

Cedric looked concerned as he squeezed my shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll protect you if anyone tries to harm you."

I nodded as Mr. Weasley had us come out and head to the pitch where the game would be starting. We climbed up for what felt like forever and it seemed to be higher than I'd ever gone before.

"Blimey, Dad, how far up are we?" asked Ron.

"Well, put it this way," said Mr. Malfoy, down below and sneering. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

"Father and I are in the Minister's Box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" said Malfoy.

"Don't boast, Draco," Mr. Malfoy scolded. "There's no need with these people." He grabbed my sleeve with his staff. "Do enjoy yourselves, won't you? While you can."

For a moment I was concerned. Did he know about Voldemort's plans? He was, after all, one of Voldemort's followers before I destroyed the Dark Lord. I pushed this aside as we got up to our seats and the game began.

Ireland came in and made an enormous leprechaun appear in the air and dance an Irish jig. Then the Bulgarians came and there was the Seeker's, Viktor Krum, picture everywhere as he did a fancy move on his Firebolt and everyone chanted his name. the match proved to be quite exciting and ended with Krum catching the Snitch but Ireland had won because they were ten points ahead. That night, we celebrated and had fun in the tent. Ron was getting teased for his admiration of Viktor Krum.

Suddenly, there was the sound of screams outside and explosions. Mr. Weasley said there was trouble and that's when I saw them, wizards and witches in black hats and skull masks carrying torches and terrorizing the innocents with fire and powerful enchantments that sent them screaming.

"Get back to the Portkey everybody and stick together!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"Helena!" Hermione screamed.

"Helena, this way!" shouted Cedric, as he grabbed my hand.

We ran as fast as we could, holding onto each other's hand tightly, but the crowd kept knocking into us as they tried to get away and moments later, I lost my grip on Cedric's hand and I lost sight of him and the Weasleys.

"Cedric!" I screamed.

"HELENA!" Cedric yelled.

Before I could chase after him, I was shoved down and knocked out.

I woke up in the middle of the campsite and slowly rose. Every tent was badly burned or destroyed. I saw no one nearby and got my wand out just in case. Suddenly, I heard something being knocked down. I spun around and then I saw a man in the distance who shouted, "_MORSEMORDE!_" and a skull with a snake emerging from its mouth appeared in the sky. I couldn't see the man's face, but I started running when he started coming towards me.

"Helena, where are you?" shouted Ron.

"Helena!" called Hermione.

"Helena, there you are!" said Cedric, when they appeared. "We've been looking for you for ages! Are you okay?"

"Never mind me! What is _that?_" I demanded, pointing to the mark in the sky. My scar was burning like crazy.

"Duck!" shouted Ron.

A dozen wizards all shouted, "_Stupfey!_" and we barely managed to avoid being hit as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley ran over us.

"Stop! That's my son!" said Mr. Weasley.

"And my son too!" said Mr. Diggory. "Are you all alright?"

"We're fine, Dad," said Cedric.

"Which of you conjured it?" a man with a mustache demanded. "Don't lie! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"What crime?" I demanded.

"Crouch, they're just kids!" said Mr. Weasley. "Think about who you're talking to! Is _Helena Potter _likely to have conjured the Dark Mark?"

Mr. Crouch's eyes widened and then he realized slightly. "Sorry, Miss Potter."

"It's okay," I said. "But I want an explanation. What _is _that?"

"It's the Dark Mark, Helena, that's Voldemort's mark," said Cedric.

"Voldemort's mark?" I repeated. "So, those others before, they're his too, aren't they? His followers?"

"Yes. They're Death Eaters," said Mr. Weasley.

"Wait, a minute, I remember now, I saw someone conjure the Mark. It was a man, he was over there," I said, pointing to where I'd seen the man.

"All of you with me!" Crouch ordered.

"A man, Helena?" said Mr. Diggory. "Who?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I didn't see his face. When he started to come after me, I ran for it."

"That was a smart thing you did. It probably saved your life," said Mr. Weasley. "Come on, I managed to save our things. Let's get back to the Portkey and go to the Burrow."

"Was anyone hurt at all?" I asked.

"No, no one was hurt, but it's a miracle."

Mr. Weasley was right. It was a miracle, but I had a horrible in my stomach.

The next day, we journeyed back to Hogwarts.

The Dark Mark was mentioned in the _Daily Prophet _and people were scared. I was more worried that the things I'd seen in my dream had come to pass. Voldemort had said to send a sign after the World Cup and it had happened! I held Snuffles closer to me, wishing Sirius was there to tell me everything was going to be okay.

"It's just horrible," said Hermione, as she read the _Daily Prophet. _"How could the Ministry not know who conjured the Mark? Wasn't there any kind of security?"

"Loads according to Dad and Mr. Diggory," said Ron. "That's what's got them so upset. It happened right under their noses."

"It wouldn't surprise me one bit if the man I saw in my dream was one who conjured the Mark," I said.

"You don't know that," said Cedric.

"How else can we explain it? I told you what Voldemort said," I pointed out, as I rubbed my scar. It was burning again.

"Your scar's bothering you again, isn't it?" asked Ron.

"I'm fine."

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this," said Hermione. "What you saw at the World Cup and the dream."

"Are you mad? I can't tell him!"

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Sirius is already very protective of me as it is. If he finds out that I seemed to see part of the future in my dream and was nearly killed, _again,_ he'll go ballistic. You should've seen his letters after I told him about my past until he saw me that night I left the Dursleys. It took two days to persuade him not to come and hex the Dursleys into next Tuesday or post a sentry guard on me."

Ron laughed.

"You should still tell him," said Cedric, gently. "It's better he hears it from you now than someone else later."

I sighed. "Okay, okay, fine." I wrote out a letter to Sirius explaining about what I'd seen and sent Hedwig off.

When we arrived at the school, a ship came out of the Black Lake and a flying carriage drawn by horses also did as well. We wondered, but didn't ask what was going on as we wanted to find out later. After the Sorting was done, Professor Dumbledore made some announcements.

"Now, that we're all settled in and Sorted, I have a few announcements to make. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who don't know, The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. He then turned serious. "Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint of heart, but more of that later."

"Sounds exciting," Ron whispered.

"Exciting, but dangerous," said Hermione.

"Remind you of anything?" I whispered, making them laugh.

"For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbaton Academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxine," said Professor Dumbledore.

The large double doors to the Great Hall opened and young teenage girls walked into the room. Some were dancing down the isles and some were sighing in a singsong type voice as they paced the tables making boys stare at them. Once they made it halfway up to the front of the Great Hall a large woman entered. Her head almost hit the top of the entrance to the Great Hall.

Everyone clapped and cheered and the boys whistled, but all fell silence when Professor Dumbldore's hands went up. "And now let me welcome our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of the Durmstrang and the High Master Igor Karkaroff."

The large double doors opened up yet again and older boys dressed in red walked into the room. Some were twirling staffs while others pounded theirs into the ground creating a spark when they did so. Just then our eyes grew wide when he saw the last person we expected to see walk in with the High Master, it was Viktor Krum.

No sooner had the door closed, then it opened again and this time a scarred limping man with a staff, one black eye and one electric blue, came in. His gaze fell upon me and made me feel startled.

"And now, let me introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody," said Professor Dumbledore, as he sat down.

"The Auror, Mad-Eye Moody's our new teacher?" said Hermione, in a hushed tone.

"What's an Auror?" I whispered.

"A dark wizard catcher," said Cedric. "My dad used to work with him. He said Moody filled half the cells in Azkaban with dark witches and wizards."

"He's supposed to be mad as a hatter these days," said Ron. "How long do you think he's staying?"

"Probably just a year," I guessed. "The job's jinxed, remember?"

After dinner, Barty Crouch came into the Great Hall and sat at the staff table as Professor Dumbledore got up again.

"I would like to say a few words: Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all of this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mister Bartiemus Crouch."

Mr. Crouch rose up and said, "After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final!"

There was an uproar of protests in the Hall until Dumbledore silenced everyone and revealed and enormous stone goblet with fire blazing in it. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there is no turning back. As from this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

Everyone gazed at the Goblet of Fire in awe before leaving to go up to bed. Cedric walked us to the Portrait Hole.

"Fred and George said they're going to find a way to enter the Tournament. Think they'll be able to do it?" asked Ron.

"I don't think so. Their magic is good, but not _that _good," said Hermione. "I can't believe they're restarting the Tournament. It was cancelled because of the people who died in it! They say it'll be safer, but I'm skeptical."

I just shrugged. "Cedric, are you going to enter?" I asked. Cedric was in his sixth year, but he was seventeen years old now.

"I was thinking about it," he admitted, earning a glare from Hermione. "I know it's insane, but it might be worth it."

"Well, I'll support you whatever you decide," I said.


	2. Moody's Class

Moody's Class

The next morning after breakfast, Cedric walked with us to D.A.D.A. and looked frazzled.

"What's wrong, Cedric?" asked Hermione.

"I had Professor Moody this morning," said Cedric. "I officially think that he's insane! He's looked evil in the eye, but he's like some kind of solider back from a war who's gone completely mad."

"That bad, huh?" I said.

He nodded. "I mean, I know dangers are out there, but I hope I never see what he did again as long as I live. He's a good man, but he's crazy."

Ron and Hermione exchanged uneasy glances and I suddenly felt nervous.

We took our seats and Professor Moody began his lesson. "My name is Alastor Moody. Ex-auror, Ministry malcontent and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the request of your Professor Dumbledore. When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, who can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"Three, sir," said Hermione.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they're unforgivable. The use of any one of them will have you sent to prison."

"Correct, ten points for Gryffindor. Now, the Ministry says that you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared for whatever lies ahead! Constant vigilance! So, which curse should we see first? Mr. Weasley, stand and give us a curse!"

"Well, my dad did tell me about one," said Ron. "The Imperious Curse."

"Ah, your father would know all about that one. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago," said Professor Moody. He took a spider out of a jar and enlarged it and then said, "_Imperio!_" and made the spider do tricks which made the class laugh, but I didn't find it funny. Professor Moody took the curse off the spider. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed to have only done the Dark Lord's bidding under the influence of the Imperious Curse. Some have been able to fight it off, but only those with a strong will and mind. How about another curse? Mr. Longbottom, give us the next one."

Neville looked like he was remembering a painful memory. "There's the Cruciatus Curse," he said.

"Correct, correct!" He pointed to the spider. "_Crucio!_"

The spider began wiggling and letting out tiny squeaks of pain. Neville kept his eyes shut and was breathing shallowly. He looked like _he _was the under the curse.

"Stop it!" I yelled, unable to bear the look on Neville's face. "Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!

Professor Moody looked up when I yelled at him and then stopped the curse as he placed the spider on my desk.

"Perhaps you'd like to give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Potter."

"The last curse is the Killing Curse, with the incantation, _Avada Kedavra, _a person will end up dead within half a second," I said, as my throat tightened and a tear ran down my cheek. "There's no counter curse and nor is there anyway to survive it." I only knew this because of my dreams and my reading.

"Correct," said Professor Moody. He pointed his wand at the spider. "_Avada Kedavra!_" and then the spider was dead. "Only person is known to have survived the Killing Curse and that is Miss Helena Potter, for reasons we cannot fathom and we do not know. Now, the thing you must all understand is that for the curses to actually work, you have to completely mean it. You have to want to control the person, you have to want to cause them pain, and you have to want to kill them. Few have the will for this. Now, all of you copy down today's lesson, take five points to Gryffindor each and then you're free to go for today."

I hurried with my writing and then ran out of the classroom with Ron and Hermione. We walked down to the Great Hall to meet Cedric as he'd decided to enter and wanted us with him. I could see why he hated Professor Moody's classes if this is what they were like. Professor Moody was insane, but at least he was on our side instead of Voldemort's.

"He's brilliant, isn't he?" said Ron. "Completely demented of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with, but he's really been there, you know? He's looked evil in eye."

"So have I and you don't see me showing off what horrible things I went through like that!" I snapped. I was edgy after seeing the Killing Curse performed today. To actually _see _it for real and not in a dream was not something I wanted to remember. "It's just sick!"

"Helena's right. There's a reason those curses are unforgivable. To perform them in a classroom…did you see Neville's face?" said Hermione.

"He's right there!" said Cedric.

Neville was gazing out the window, looking on the outside how I felt on the inside. I tapped on his shoulder.

"Neville, you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said.

Professor Moody came up and put his hand on Neville's shoulder. "Son, you alright? Come up to my office. We'll have a cup of tea."

Neville followed him upstairs and we went on down to the Great Hall. There was a misty gold Age Line and runes around the Goblet of Fire. Cedric was waiting for us with a slip of paper in his hands with his name on it.

"Are you really going to do it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I am," he said. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," I said.

Cedric walked through the Age Line and smiled as he dropped his name in and everyone clapped, especially the Hufflepuffs.

"Eternal glory," said Ron, longingly. "It'll be brilliant, won't it? That, and the thousand Galleons in prize money."

"Rather you than me," I joked, as Cedric laughed.

Just then, Fred and George came in making everyone cheer. They'd cooked up an Aging Potion so they could enter the tournament. Cedric had already told me about the last two who'd tried this, (not that Fred and George knew) so I was looking forward to a good laugh after my dismal morning.

"It's not going to work," said Hermione in a singsong voice.

"Oh yeah?" asked Fred.

"And what's that, 'Mione?" asked George.

"You see this? This is an Age Line," said Hermione. "Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" said Fred.

"So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion," said Hermione.

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant," said George.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted," said Fred.

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George?"

"Bottoms up," they said in unison.

They drank their potion and stepped through the Age Line. When nothing happened, they all cheered and then dropped their names in. But just after they'd done this, the fire in the Goblet grew and it blasted the twins out of the Age Line and they flew backwards and landed on the ground with a hard thud. Everyone got a shock when the twins got into sitting positions. Melissa placed a hand to her mouth to try and hold back a laugh. The twins' hair was no longer red but long and gray and they had long gray beards as well.

"You said—!" said George.

"You said—!" said Fred.

And the two of them grabbed each other and began fighting, much to our amusement. But all fell silent when Viktor Krum came in and dropped his name in the Goblet and then smiled at Hermione as he left the Hall.

Cedric and I barely stopped laughing as Fred and George got up.

"Sorry, guys, but if it helps, one Ravenclaw and a Slytherin got the same thing," I said.

"Wait, you two _knew _this would happen?" said Fred, looking outraged.

"Pretty much," said Cedric.

"The both of you had better start running!" said George. "We're going to get you!"

"Run, guys!" said Ron.

Cedric and I laughed as Fred and George chased after us.


	3. The Fourth Champion

The Fourth Champion

When Thursday night came, everyone was excited for the Champion Selection, including the four of us as we hoped Cedric would be chosen.

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for, the Champion Selection!" said Professor Dumbledore. He turned to the Goblet of Fire, whose fire turned red and then spat out a piece of paper. "The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang boys cheered as Viktor stood up and shook Professor Dumbledore's hand and disappeared down the corridor.

The Goblet of Fire turned red again and spat out a piece of delicately folded paper. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

The Beauxbaton ladies cheered and clapped as Fleur stood up and shook Professor Dumbledore's hand and disappeared down the corridor.

The Goblet of Fire turned red again and spat out the final paper containing the name of Hogwarts' champion. "Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

The entire Hall burst out into applause and cheered as Cedric smiled and stood up. He shook Professor Dumbledore's hand and disappeared down the corridor.

"Excellent, we now have our three champions!" said Professor Dumbledore. "But in the end, only one will go down in history. In the end only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!"

Everyone cheered again when the blue and silver Cup was shown, but then all fell silent when the Goblet's flames suddenly turned red again. The staff looked scared as another piece of paper came out and fluttered into Professor Dumbledore's hands.

"'_Helena Potter,_'" he said. "Helena Potter?"

I was so shocked that I just sank into the crowd. How had my name gotten in the Goblet? I hadn't put it in myself and hadn't asked anyone else to either.

"HELENA POTTER?" shouted Professor Dumbledore.

"Helena, for goodness's sake, go!" Hermione hissed.

Reluctantly, I walked up to Professor Dumbledore. There were no cheers, only glares and horrible silence.

"She's a cheat!"

"She's not even seventeen yet!"

The faces of the staff were grim, angry, and upset as I disappeared down the corridor and met up with the other champions, Viktor, Fleur and Cedric who all looked surprised to see me down there as I was.

"Helena, what're you doing here?" asked Cedric.

"My name came out of the Goblet," I said.

Before Cedric could question me further, there was yelling and then Karkaroff, Crouch, Maxine, and Professor Dumbledore came storming down. Professor Dumbledore grabbed my shoulder and was half an inch away from my face.

"Helena, did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"No, sir!"

"Did you ask Mr. Diggory or one of the older students to do it for you?"

"_No_," I said, outraged he'd even consider such a thing.

"You're _absolutely _sure?"

"Yes, sir!"

"But of course, she is lying!" said Madame Maxine.

"The heck she is!" said Professor Moody. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could've hoodwinked it! Magic that's way beyond on the talent of a fourth year!"

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye!" said Karkaroff.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember?" said Professor Moody.

"This doesn't help, Alastor!" said Professor Dumbledore. "We look to you, Barty."

"The rules are absolute," said Mr. Crouch. "The Goblet of Fire represents a binding magical contract. Miss Helena Potter has no choice. She is, after this moment, a Triwizard Champion."

"But I don't want this!" I protested.

"I'm sorry, Helena, but you have no choice," said Professor Dumbledore. "You have to compete, the rules are clear."

"Fine," I said, swallowing painfully. "So, what's the First Task?"

"We're not going to tell you as part of real life involves facing the unknown and testing our daring," said Mr. Crouch. "The First Task will take place on November the twenty-fourth. Due to the amount of pressure the champions face, they are exempt from their final exams."

"If that is all, then the champions should go to bed," said Professor Dumbledore. "It's quite late. Cedric, if you could escort Helena back to her common room?"

"Not a problem," said Cedric. "Helena?"

I followed Cedric out of the trophy room. It was only when we were out of earshot from the others that I asked, "I really didn't put my name in. I didn't enter, I swear. Do you believe me?"

To my relief, he nodded. "Of course, I believe you."

"Thanks."

"Helena, is there any chance you know who might've put it in?" he asked.

"No and I don't know _why _anyone would've wanted me to be in the Tournament, other than to get me killed."

"But Voldemort's nowhere near here. How could he enter you in the Tournament without him or one of his own being caught?"

I shrugged. "I just really, _really _hope this won't be as bad as I think it'll be."

"It probably won't," said Cedric. "And Helena, remember you're not alone. We're here for you, always."

"Thanks, Ced."

I went back up to the common room and ended up hiding in Ron's dorm when all the Gryffindors tried to swarm over me for information on how I'd gotten past the Age Line despite my firm protests that I hadn't entered.

When I was sure it was safe to leave, I was about to go to bed when Ron said, "How did you do it? Never mind, might've let one of your best friends know."

"Let you know what?" I asked.

"You know bloody well, what!" he snapped.

"I didn't _ask_ for this to happen, Ron!" I snapped. "You're being stupid!"

"Yeah, that's me, Ron Weasley, Helena Potter's stupid friend."

I was angry. "I didn't put my name in that Goblet! I don't want eternal glory, I just want to be me and live my life. Look, I don't know what happened tonight and I don't know why, but it just did, okay? Cedric believes me, why don't you?"

Ron just glared at me. "Piss off!"

I clenched my hand into a fist and went to bed, fuming with anger. When morning came, I didn't see Ron, but I did find Hermione and Cedric.

"Helena, hi," she said. "How're you?"

"Fine, I guess," I said. "Have you seen Ron?"

"Yeah, we've seen him," said Cedric.

"And?" I pressed. "Did you talk to him?"

"We spoke to him, but it wasn't good. He honestly believes you put your name in and he's upset that you get to compete and he doesn't," said Cedric.

"That's insane! I didn't want to compete in this at all!" I protested. "I told him this a million times!"

"I _know _Helena, but the thing is, Ron's always gotten pushed aside with those five brothers of his and often with you, so I guess this is just one time too many. Ron's just jealous of you," said Hermione.

"Jealous? _Jealous?_" I repeated, flabbergasted. "What is there to be jealous of? Jealous that I get attention I don't want? Jealous of people talking behind my back? Jealous, that I'm only famous because my parents were killed? Jealous that I have to take part in a Tournament I never wanted to enter in the first place? How could he _possibly _be jealous of any of that?"

"I don't know, Helena, but he is," said Hermione.

I was bristling with anger. "Well, until that pompous git accepts the truth, he can stay away from me because I'm not talking to him!"

And from that point on, Ron and I ceased speaking and avoided each other. It seemed like our friendship had come to an end. Ron refused to speak to me as he thought I was a liar and a cheat and I refused to speak to him for ever thinking that I would willingly take place in the Tournament. Part of me missed him at times, and the other part of me wanted to hire Hagrid to pound him to a pulp.

The entire student body minus Hermione, Cedric and Ginny, believed I'd entered. The Gryffindors were glad they had one of their own representing them and thought I'd bring new fame to the House, the Slytherins were disgusted with me for being a "cheat," the Ravenclaws thought I was just in it for the attention, and the Hufflepuffs were angry because they thought I was stealing away both their glory and Cedric's. To make things worse, Malfoy had made and sold badges that read _SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY, THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION _and also _POTTER STINKS. _With all the whispers behind my back, it was like my second year all over age, only worse!

If it hadn't been for Hermione, Cedric, and Ginny, I would've gone mad. Cedric and I agreed to not tell one another our strategies for the Tournament, but to help each other if we felt it necessary. When I wasn't busy, I went flying on the Quidditch pitch to calm down and relax myself.

A few weeks before the First Task, there was press interview with the _Daily Prophet_'s worst reporter, Rita Skeeter, who was known to make her way telling lies about people for the sake of a story for the public. After an interview with her, she'd not only made me the first female Hogwarts champion, but also the only one chosen and an attention-seeking lunatic, which made all of us angry. I got an angry letter from Mr. Diggory about Skeeter's article demanding an explanation until we smoothed things out between us.

One chilly mid-winter afternoon, I went up to the Owlery, awaiting a letter from Sirius. I'd told him about the Tournament in my last letter.

Another owl, not Hedwig came with Sirius's reply. I took it from the owl and opened the letter.

_Helena,_

_I couldn't risk sending Hedwig. Ever since the World Cup, the Ministry's been intercepting more and more owls and she's too easily recognized. We need to talk, Helena, face-to-face. Meet me in the Gryffindor common room at one o'clock this Saturday night—and make sure you're alone. Don't worry about me, I'll be careful. It's you I'm worried about. _

_I'm sorry to hear about you and Ron falling out this term. I think he's wrong to mistrust your integrity like that after all you've been through. I hope the two of you patch things up soon. I don't know what to think about all that's happening, but I do know it isn't good. Until we're sure of what's going on, watch yourself and stick close to your friends and Dumbledore. Stay safe. _

—_Sirius. _

I sighed and told Hermione and Cedric of Sirius's plan to talk to me and on Saturday, I went to the common room and waited. When I heard a noise, I turned around and whispered, "Sirius?"

"Over here," he hissed.

My eyes widened as I saw Sirius's head in the fire of the common room's fireplace. I wanted to ask how this was done, but didn't. "Sirius?" I said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Helena. But I don't think you are. Answer me this, did you or did you not put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No!"

"Shh!" he said. "I had to ask. Now, tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort, but who was the third man in the room?"

"I don't know. I didn't hear a name or recognize him. Voldemort was giving him a job to do, it was something important."

"What was that?"

"He wanted me and he was going to use this man to get to after a sign was sent after the World Cup, that's why I was so worried. If I saw all that _before _it happened, then what does it mean?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Helena, but I wish I knew. Listen, Helena, your dreams, the Dark Mark, your name rising from that Goblet, these aren't just concidences. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff? He was a Death Eater and no one, _no one _stops being a Death Eater! And then there's Barty Crouch, heart of stone. Sent his own son to Azkaban!"

"Do you think one of them put my name in the Goblet?"

"I haven't a clue who put your name in, but whoever did is no friend to you."

"I'm not ready for this, Sirius! I'm scared."

"I'm sorry, Helena, but there's nothing I can do."

I turned when I heard someone. "Someone's coming, go!" I hissed.

"Keep your friends close, Helena."

Sirius disappeared just as the figure came down. It was only Ron. "Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Who says I was talking to anyone?"

"I heard voices."

"Maybe you're imagining things, it wouldn't be the first time," I snapped.

"You're probably just practicing for your next interview, I expect," he said, hotly.

"You know what, Ron? You can believe whatever the heck you want, I don't care!" I said, as I stormed up to bed. It was only when I was holding Snuffles close that I realized I regretted my actions.


	4. The First Task

The First Task

The next day at lunch, I got a letter from Hagrid asking to see me at midnight tonight, saying he had something important to show me. That night, we went walking through the Dark Forest.

"Did you bring your Invisibility Cloak, like I asked you?"

"Yeah, I brought the Cloak, Hagrid. What's this all about?" then I smelled the cologne and saw the flower and Hagrid's hair. "Hang on, what's with the flower and cologne? Hagrid, have you combed your hair?"

"As matter of fact I have," said Hagrid, gruffly.

Then there was a distant, but loud roaring, making my heart skipped a beat. "Hagrid, _please, _tell me that's not what I think it is!"

"Later, Helena," said Hagrid.

"'Agrid?" said a voice. _Madame Maxine's _voice.

"Put the Cloak on!" he hissed.

I did as I was told and saw him walk up to Madame Maxine. Had Hagrid brought me to watch them date or something?

"_Bonsoir_, Olympe," said Hagrid.

"Oh, 'Agrid, I thought you weren't coming. I thought perhaps, you had forgotten me," she said.

"I couldn't forget you, Olympe," said Hagrid.

"When we spoke earlier, you sounded so exhilarated," said Madame Maxine.

I didn't know whether to vomit or smile at the sight of Hagrid actually flirting with a woman for the first time.

"You'll be glad you came, trust me," said Hagrid.

He took her to where Igor Karkaroff was also standing and talking to a wizard and then I saw it. There were four breeding female _dragons. _

"Ah, _Ces'magnifique!_" said Madame Maxine. "Can we get closer?"

"Yes, I think so. Go right up to that man, I'll be with you in a moment."

I shoved the Cloak off and stared at the creatures in horror. My worst fear had been realized. "Dragons?" I said, shocked. "That's the First Task? Are they insane?"

"Come on, Helena. These are seriously misunderstood creatures," said Hagrid, as one blew fire at us. "Although, I have to admit, that Horntail's a right nasty piece of work."

Now, I _knew _it was super dangerous if _Hagrid_, the man who'd kept Aragog and Norbert as pets, was admitting it.

After half an hour, I left the dragons and Hagrid, scared as heck and wondering how in the world I was going to face a dragon. The following morning, I met up with Cedric to talk to him. If the rest of us knew, the he had a right to know as well. "Ced, I need to talk to you, it's important. Do you have a moment?"

"Yeah, sure."

He took me over to a corner of the courtyard. "What's up?"

"Dragons, that's the First Task," I said. "They've got one for each of us."

"Are-are you serious?" he said, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. I saw them. Long story."

"Okay. And Fleur and Krum, do they—?"

"Karkaroff and Maxine were there, so most likely, yes. But there's more bad news. _Hagrid _said one of them was a nasty piece of work."

Cedric didn't look as though he liked this. "Well, thanks for the tip. Hey, look about the badges, I've told the other Hufflepuffs not to wear them, but—"

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Let's just go."

We hadn't gone far when Malfoy and his gang found us. "Why so tense, Potter?" he said. "My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're going last ten minutes in this Tournament. He disagrees, he thinks you won't last five and neither will your boyfriend."

"Just keep your fat mouth shut, Malfoy!" Cedric snapped.

I lost my temper at that point and slapped Malfoy before I could stop myself. "I don't give a rat's rear end about what you or your father thinks, Malfoy! He's vile and cruel and you're just pathetic!"

"Good slap," said Cedric, whistling low as we walked away.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!" shouted Professor Moody, startling

We spun around as Professor Moody transfigured Malfoy into a white ferret and made him bounce up in the air.

"I'll teach you to curse someone when they're back is turned!" Professor Moody snarled. "The stinking, cowardly, scummy, backshooting behavior will not be tolerated!"

Everyone burst out laughing, especially Cedric and myself, when Professor Moody shoved Malfoy down Crabbe's pants and Goyle tried to get him out.

"Professor Moody, what're you doing?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Teaching," he growled.

"Is that a—is that a _student?_"

"Technically, it's a ferret!"

Professor McGonagall drew out her wand and removed the spell. Malfoy sprung up and fled from Professor Moody shouting, "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat? Is that a threat? I could tell you stories about your father that could curl even your greasy hair, boy! This doesn't end here!" Professor Moody shouted.

"Alastor, we _never _use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall, sternly. "Surely, Dumbledore told you this?"

"Might've mentioned it."

"You'll do well to remember it."

He gave her a dirty look when she left. "Potter, I want a word with you in my office, now! You're not trouble, but I'd like to speak to you."

"Sure, Professor."

We went up to his office and sat down as he poured us some tea. "So, know about the dragons, do you?"

"I—"

"It's quite alright, I didn't expect you not to find or tell Diggory. I've seen that the two of you are very close," he said.

"Yeah, we are."

"So, what do you intend to do about your dragon?"

"I, uh, I've…" my voice wandered off as I realized I had _no_ plan.

"Listen to me, Potter, your boyfriend, Diggory, at your age, he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time."

"Cedric's not my boyfriend."

"Miss Delacour, she's as much a fairy princess as I am," he went on, ignoring me. "As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust, but Karkaroff's is not. They'll have a strategy. And you can bet that it'll play to their strengths. Come on, Potter, what're your strengths?"

"I can fly; I'm a fair flyer…"

"Better than fair, the way I heard it."

"But I'm not allowed a broom."

"You're allowed a _wand_," said Professor Moody.

I realized what he was saying and then nodded and thanked him for the advice before going to Hermione for help perfecting my Summoning Charm.

The day of the First Task came all too quickly. In the champions' tent, we all wore our special uniforms, depending on our school and our colors. I kept pacing. My Summoning Charm was perfect, but I was still anxious. I wanted Snuffles with me, but Hermione had thought it'd be better if Snuffles remained in my dorm. I only stopped when Cedric put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay, Helena?" asked Cedric.

"No, I'm not. I'm scared. I'm really, really scared," I admitted.

"So am I, but we'll get through this," said Cedric. "We've faced off worse, remember?"

"On sheer dumb luck," I said, quoting Professor McGonagall from the night of the troll. "I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time." I bit my lip.

"C'mere."

He held me close, which made me feel better until there was a camera's flash and Rita came in smiling as we glared at her. "Young love! Oh, this is delicious. If everything goes unfortunately today, you might even make the front page."

"You haff no business, here," said Viktor. "This tent is for champions only!"

Rita just smirked as she left the tent. "No matter, we've got what we wanted."

"Thanks, Viktor," I said.

"Not a problem, Heleena," he said.

Just then, Mr. Crouch and Professor Dumbledore came in. "Champions in a circle around me please," said Mr. Crouch. He held out a purple velvet bag which we all reached into one at a time.

Fleur reached into it first and pulled out a model of the Common Welsh Green with a number two on its neck. Viktor pulled out the Chinese Fireball with a number three on its neck. Cedric pulled out the Swedish Short-Snout with a number one on its neck. Finally, I pulled out the Hungarian Horntail with a number four on its neck.

"Now, each of these represents a very real dragon you're going to have to face," said Mr. Crouch. "Each dragon's been given a golden egg to protect. The egg contains an important clue. Collect the egg and you may proceed to the Second Task."

"At the sound of the cannon, you may each proceed," said Professor Dumbledore. "Champions, good luck!"

Cedric was first, crud! I ran up to Cedric before he left the tent and hugged him tight. "If you die, I'll kill you!"

"Same goes for you!" he said, as he left the tent.

I was filled with worry as I watched Cedric fight his dragon. He turned a rock into a dog and for a while the dragon went after before it aimed its fire-breath at him just as he got the egg. Cedric's face was burned, but it healed quickly after he was tended to, much to my relief. Fleur went next and put the dragon to sleep with her wand. Viktor followed her and got his egg after aiming a spell in its eye. The only one left was me.

I'd sitting in the tent and I'd been talking to Cedric, but now I had to go. "I'm up," I said, as I stood up. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," he said, looking pale. He grabbed my hand before I left. "Helena, please be careful, please."

"I will be."

It was strange how I faced so much without being afraid, yet now I was as scared as heck. I walked through the arena and narrowly missed being killed by the dragon who nearly hit me with its spiked tail and then blew fire at me as I fled and slid down into the rocks, injuring my shoulder. It came at me again and twice I nearly got hit with the tail. I dove behind a rock which grew hot with the dragon's fire-breath.

"Your wand, Helena, your wand!" Hermione shrieked.

"_Accio Firebolt!_" I screamed.

The broom flew towards me and I got on it and flew out of the arena as it broke its chain and came after me. I flew as fast as I could, trying to evade the dragon. We flew all over the castle grounds and the Black Lake until I collided with its tail and slid down the tile of a tower and barely caught myself on a window. The dragon lunged for me again as I barely managed to grab my broom and fly off again. We dove underneath the bridge linking two parts of the castle and the dragon crashed into it and then fell down to the bottom of the water below. I managed to fly back into the arena as the crowd cheered my name and I grabbed the egg.

Tired, but smiling I went back into the tent and the next thing I knew, I was in Cedric's arms being squished and making my shoulder wound act up again.

"Ced, ow! Ow! Ow, watch my shoulder!" I said, as I pulled free and winced.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad you're okay!" he said.

"We were worried sick when you flew away," said Hermione. "You okay?"

"Apart from my shoulder, I'm fine."

We shared a group hug, but this time it was gentle. I had my wound mended by Madame Pomfrey who lectured about the dangers of the Tournament and dragons and said I was lucky to be alive after facing that thing. The Second Task was scheduled for the twenty-fourth of February, so I had some time to relax.

As far as scores went, I was tied for first place with Viktor and then went up the Gryffindor common room to celebrate. Cedric and I had our private celebration beforehand by splitting some cheesecake Dobby brought us from the kitchen and then Cedric went to the Hufflepuff common room to celebrate.

In the Gryffindor common room, everyone was cheering me on as I held up the egg and Fred and George lifted me onto their shoulders.

"We knew you wouldn't die," said Fred.

"Lose an arm," said George.

"Lose a leg," said Fred.

"Pack it all together," said George.

"Never!" they said in unison.

Everyone cheered.

"Shush!" said Seamus, handing me the egg. "Go on, Helena. What's the clue?"

"Who wants me to open it?" I asked, enjoying this. They all cheered. "Do you want me to open it?"

"Yes!" they shouted.

I opened it and immediately closed it after we heard an ear-shattering scream. There was silence until someone said, "What the bloody heck was that?"

It was Ron, holding a noisemaker and looked regretful. It was all quiet until I walked over to him.

"Hi, Ron," I said, stiffly.

"Hi. Helena, I-I-I think whoever put your name in the Goblet of Fire was trying to do you in," said Ron.

"Caught on, have you? Took you long enough," I said, coldly.

"Yeah," he said, looking ashamed. "Helena, I'm sor—"

Suddenly, I didn't need to hear Ron's apology. Suddenly, it was all okay. "Forget it," I interrupted, smiling. "Just forget it. Let's just hug and then promise each other that we'll never do something this stupid again."

Ron smiled and hugged me. "I promise if you will."

"I promise."

We then looked at each other and burst out laughing and went back to the celebrations.


	5. The Yule Ball

The Yule Ball

The following week, everything was okay again between the four of us. People actually believed me when I said I hadn't entered now. Everything would've been perfect, except for Rita's new article about Cedric and I being an item, which made Ron and Hermione furious, but Cedric and I were quiet and blushed.

Everyone seemed to think we were an item these days. Did we want to be closer? During lunch, Ron got sent a package from his mother. He pulled out a horrible maroon lacey _thing _out of the box.

"Mum's sent me a dress!" said Ron, looking horrified.

"Well, it does match your eyes," Cedric teased. "Is there a bonnet? Aha!" he pulled out an ugly acey collar.

"Put that down, Cedric," said Ron. He held up the outfit to Ginny. "Ginny, these must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly," said Ginny.

Hermione and I sniggered.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron.

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you," I explained, as everyone laughed.

"They're dress robes," said Hermione.

"Dress robes?" said Ron. "For what?"

"We'll find out in twenty minutes," said Cedric. "Professor McGonagall's holding a meeting."

At the meeting, the Great Hall's tables were cleared and seats were pulled up. Filch was setting up huge record player as Mrs. Norris sat on the table.

"The Yule Ball," said Professor McGonagall. "Has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guest will gather in the Great Hall for a night well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance."

Whispers of excitement burst out until Professor McGonagall held up her hands. "Silence. The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has commanded the respect of the Wizarding World for nearly ten centuries. I'll not have you in the course of a single evening, besmirch that name by behaving like babbling, bumbling band of baboons. To dance, is to let the body breath. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight, inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance. Ronald Weasley, if you could come up here please?"

Ron looked like he'd rather not as he went up.

"Place your hand on my waist."

"Where?"

"My waist."

Ron did this and then the music started as Professor McGonagall and he danced slowly and she said over and over, "One, two, three. One, two, three."

Fred and George started humming the music and teasing Ron.

"Oi, never going to let him forget this are you?" I asked.

"Never," they said, grinning.

"Everybody come together. Boys, on your feet," said Professor McGonagall.

All of the girls rose, but none of the boys moved because of their shyness except for Neville and Cedric.

Neville began dancing with Ginny and Cedric bowed in front of me and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"You may," I said, blushing as I took his hand. It was only when we were about to dance that I whispered, "I can't actually dance!"

"Any girl who does what you do can handle a dance. Just follow you instincts, you'll do fine," Cedric whispered, smiling.

I chuckled and before I knew it, we were dancing wonderfully.

"You liar. You said you couldn't dance," he teased.

I just laughed as we went on dancing together.

The Yule Ball certainly caused excitement in the air. It wasn't uncommon to see people practicing their waltzing or giggling before and after someone asked them as their date or Viktor Krum being chased by a flock of Hogwarts girls or Fleur by Durmstrang and Hogwarts boys. Hermione had already been asked out by Viktor, I didn't say anything to Ron as she'd asked me not to. Ginny was going with Neville. And I was trying to pluck up the courage to ask Cedric.

"Why do they have to travel in packs?" asked Ron, referring to girls. He and I were taking a walk and discussing the Yule Ball. "And how're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

"Haven't a clue. Hey, do you know if Cedric's got anyone out of curiosity?"

"I heard he's turned down half the girls in the school. He said there was someone else he wanted to ask, but he wouldn't tell me who."

"Interesting," I said, unable to think anything else to say. "Gall, I haven't even asked anyone yet. I've got butterflies in my stomach."

"Blimey, Helena, you've slain dragons. If you can't get a date, who can?"

"I think I'd take the dragon right now," I admitted.

Ron laughed as we went to study hall. "This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates. Well, us and Neville."

"Neville's going with Ginny," I whispered, not taking my eyes off my work, as Ron was smacked in the back of the head by Professor Snape.

"Now I'm really depressed," said Ron.

Fred then passed him a note that read, _"Get a move on or all the good ones will be gone._" Ron looked annoyed and hissed, "Who're you going with then?"

Fred tossed a paper ball to Angelina. "Oi, Angelina!"

"What?" she asked.

"Do you want to the ball with me?" he asked.

Angelina blushed and nodded as Fred winked.

I softly sniggered.

"Oi, Hermione, you're a girl," said Ron, as he was smacked again.

"Oh, well spotted," she said, sarcastically.

"Come on, it's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, but for a girl, it's just sad," said Ron. I winced. Ron was _so _in for it.

Hermione looked furious. "I won't be going alone, because believe it or not, someone's asked me! And I said yes!" and then she stormed out of the Hall turning in her work.

"Bloody heck, she's lying isn't she?"

"No, she's not. She was asked out the day after the announcement was made."

"What? You're kidding. Who's she going with then?"

"I'm not telling you. She asked me not to. And before you ask, I've already got plans to ask someone else out."

"Fine. Look, we've just got to grit our teeth and do it. Tonight when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Ron was then smacked again by Professor Snape.

Later that afternoon, I was heading back down from the Owlery after writing to Sirius when I ran into Cedric in the doorway. He'd been busy over the last two days, so I hadn't seen him until now.

"Cedric!"

"Helena!"

We both acted like nervous chickens as we made our way around each other and stumbled for words like two shy kids.

"Uh, watch yourself at the stairs, it's a bit icy at the top," I stammered.

"Okay, thanks."

I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid and was about to go back and ask him to the ball when he called, "Helena, wait a moment!"

I ran back up. "Yes?"

He actually looked nervous as he spoke. "Helena, I-I was wondering if, uh…I was wondering if-if maybe you'd like to go to the ball with me?"

I was surprised he was asking me, but pleased nonetheless. I nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes! Yes, I'd love to! I've been trying to get the courage to ask you as a matter of fact."

He smiled back and chuckled. "That's great. Really, really great. So, I'll meet you outside the Great Hall at six o'clock tomorrow night then. Oh, before I forget…" He reached into his cloak and handed me a medium-sized parcel wrapped in red and gold paper. "Early Christmas present for you. Hope you like it."

"Cedric, I love it. It's _beautiful_," I gasped, after I opened it. The present was an emerald and diamond necklace. "But this must've cost a fortune!"

"It didn't cost me a cent, actually," he said, blushing. "It's an old family heirloom. I saw it and the emeralds reminded me of your eyes. Will you wear it to the ball?"

"Gladly. Thank you," I said, hugging him before I ran back to the common room to Hermione and Ginny. "Cedric just asked me to the ball!"

"Helena, that's wonderful," said Hermione.

"I'm really happy for you," said Ginny.

Just then, Ron came in, practically comatose and being carried by Seamus and Dean.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out," said Seamus.

"What? What'd she say?" asked Ginny.

"No, of course," said Hermione.

Ron just mumbled slightly as he shook his head.

"She said _yes?_" said Hermione.

"Don't be silly," said Ron, faintly. "There she was walking and talking to Cedric. And you know how I like it when they walk. It sort of just slipped out."

"Actually, he sort of screamed at her, it was a bit frightening," said Dean.

"What'd you do then?" I asked.

"What else? I ran for it," said Ron. "I'm not cut out for this, Helena. I'm not! Fleur was probably asking Cedric out anyway."

"If she _was_ asking him out, she's out of luck. Cedric's going with me. He asked me twenty minutes ago," I said.

"No way," said Seamus. "_You're_ the girl Cedric was going ask? He gets everything, doesn't he? The lucky dog."

I blushed slightly.

"Look, Ron, there is someone you can go with," said Ginny. "One of my friends, Luna, Lovegood, said she wouldn't mind going with you. I could talk to her if you'd like."

Ron nodded numbly and then ended up going to the ball with Luna.

On Christmas Eve after opening our presents early and having a snowball fight, Hermione, Ginny and I went back to the castle and spent the next three hours getting ready for the ball. I was really excited about the Yule Ball. When I was a little girl before magic became a part of my life again, _Cinderella _had been my favorite story when I would dream of being beautiful for once night with my Prince Charming. It looked like my dream was coming true.

Ginny had her hair pinned to the back and wore a turquoise and pink dress, Hermione had her hair curled and in a bun and she wore a heavy layered pink dress, and they said I looked simply perfect and would make Cedric's jaw drop.

At five minutes to six, after Hermione and Ginny had gone ahead, I felt butterflies in my stomach as I walked down the steps to meet Cedric. The minute I was in view, all eyes were upon me and there were shocked whispers as Cedric's jaw dropped and he walked over to me and bowed; his eyes wide with admiration.

I was wearing a flowing satin emerald green dress embroidered with silver and a white wrap on my arms and matching high heels, I wore dangling emerald and silver earrings, my hair was pinned and curled, in the place of my glasses were contact lenses, and Cedric's beautiful emerald and diamond necklace he'd given me for Christmas was gleaming proudly on my neck.

"Helena, you look absolutely beautiful! No, you look magnificent!" said Cedric. He was dressed black dress robes with a handsome white collar and black bowtie that made him look wonderful.

"Thank you," I said, blushing. "You look so handsome."

He smiled held out his arm. "Shall we, milady?"

"Yes, milord," I said, taking his arm.

Everyone's eyes were upon as we walked inside the Great Hall which was gorgeously decorated with crystal, ice, snow and Christmas trees. As the champions were the first to dance, Cedric and I took our places on the dance floor and then when the music started, we waltzed perfectly as everyone clapped.

It was the most magical night of my life. People actually complimented me on how well I looked and how well Cedric and I danced. Cedric and I danced nearly every song and smiled when he lifted me up and spun me, we enjoyed some drinks and cheesecake in the garden as we walked and talked. Cedric picked me one of the enchanted red and gold roses from the garden. The winter night sky was clear and beautiful and Cedric took me on his broom and held me tight as we soared above the castle together and looked at star constellations. We then went back into the castle and danced once more as Cedric held my hand against his chest.

Midnight was when the ball ended and it seemed to come all too soon. Cedric walked me back to the Potrait Hole and when we arrived, I was still holding Cedric's special rose and I sighed in contentment.

"I had the most amazing night, Cedric, thank you," I said.

"I'm glad you got to share it with me," said Cedric, smiling as he kissed my hand. "Sweet dreams, Helena."

"You too. Sweet dreams."

I walked back into the common room, feeling like the happiest girl in the world. I placed Cedric's rose in a conjured vase and placed the necklace in the jewelry box Hermione had given me for Christmas and then went to bed, wishing tonight would never end and I could be this happy forever.


	6. The Second Task

The Second Task

I enjoyed a peaceful sleep for a few hours, but then my nightmare returned.

This time, it was different. This time, I could actually feel what the old man felt. I felt the fear, the pounding of the heart, and I could feel myself _dying_. I woke up screaming as Hermione shook me.

"Helena, it's okay! It's alright! You're safe! It was just a bad dream! It's okay."

"He killed him! He killed him!" I sobbed, hysterical. "Voldemort killed that innocent old man! I felt what the old man felt when he died! I _felt _it!"

"Shh, it's okay," she said, as she hugged me tight and I slowly calmed down. "It's okay. You're safe. It's over."

I wiped my eyes and took several deep breaths. No one else had come back to the dorm yet, for which I was grateful. Hermione looked concerned.

"Do you want me to get you a potion to help you sleep, get Cedric or find Snuffles?"

"Don't tell Cedric. I'll tell him later. But I would like the potion and Snuffles, please."

Hermione rose and got a Sleeping Draught for me and picked up Snuffles from off the floor where I'd dropped him.

"Thanks a million, Hermione," I said, drowsily, after drinking the potion.

"Anything for my friend," she said.

Time passed. Eventually, I went out on Girls Only walk with Hermione to relax myself and ended up telling her that I had not yet solved the egg's clue. Hermione was furious with me.

"Helena, you told me you'd figured that egg out _weeks_ ago! The task is two days from now!" she said.

"Really, I had no idea," I said, sarcastically. "Look, you name it, I've tried it. Every time I open that stupid thing, it starts screaming and gives me a head-splitting migraine."

"I suppose Cedric's already figured it out," said Hermione, referring to the fact that Cedric and I had been seeing each on walks and such ever since the ball.

"Wouldn't know, we don't really talk about the Tournament," I admitted. "What about Viktor? Has he said anything?"

"It's the same with you and Cedric that way," she said. "Mostly, he watches me study. It's a bit annoying sometimes, though. Look, Helena, you haven't given up have you?"

"Of course, I haven't!" I said, indignantly. "What's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

"It means that these Tasks are designed to test you in the most brutal way, they're almost cruel, and I'm scared for you, Helena."

"Yeah, so am I, and so is everyone else."

"Hey, Helena, Hermione!" said Cedric, coming up to us. "How're you?"

"Not bad," said Hermione.

"Fine, just concerned about the Second Task," I said.

"Yeah, me too," he said. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I never really paid you back for tipping me off about the dragons, so I want to now. Take your egg up to the Prefects Bathroom on the fifth floor and put the egg under the water. The entrance is behind the Boris the Bewildered statue and the password's 'pinefresh.'"

"Thanks," I said.

I silently hoped Cedric's plan would work.

That night I snuck out and went inside. The bathroom was certainly luxurious with its hundreds of taps with different things coming out of them and their jeweled taps, stained glass windows, large pool-like bathtub, and robes and towels, and sweet scented soaps and oils. I poured some rose-scented bath oil into the tub and sank in, moaning in delight when the hot water hit me. After a few moments, I grabbed my egg.

"I'd try putting it _in _the water if I were you," said voice.

I just about jumped out of my skin until I saw who it was.

"Hi, Helena, long time, no see," said Myrtle.

"Oh, jeez, Myrtle you scared me," I said. "Don't do that. And I just came to see you yesterday." Myrtle had considered me her only friend and I didn't find her so bad, so I promised I'd visit twice a month. "How long have you been there?"

"Just two minutes, if you must know. You should visit more often," said Myrtle. She floated up into the air, squealing in delight. "I was circling a blocked drain the other day and could swear I saw a bit of Polyjuice Potion. Not being a bad girl again, are you Helena?"

"Polyjuice Potion?" I repeated. "No, I kicked the habit."

She dove into the water and came back up. "You should put in the water. That's what _he _did, the other champion who was in here, Cedric."

I narrowed my eyes. Friends we may be, but if Myrtle was snooping around my Cedric—wait, _my _Cedric? Where had _that _come from? "You haven't been spying on him, have you?"

"No, but he _is_ quite handsome. I can see why you're so infatuated with him, Helena. You should see your faces when you look at each other."

I turned as red as a tomato and opened my mouth to speak, but was silent. Finally, I said, "That's not why I'm here and not the point," as Myrtle giggled. I put the egg under the water and then ducked my head under as I listened to the beautiful singing voice.

_Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_And while you're searching, ponder this_

_We've taken what you're sorely miss_

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_To recover what we took_

_But past an hour the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

I went back up to the surface and coughed. "Myrtle," I said. "Please, _please _tell me there aren't merpeople in the Black Lake."

"Sorry, Helena, but there are. It took Cedric _ages _to riddle it out. Almost all the bubbles had gone away," she said.

"Crap," I muttered. "You wouldn't know how I'd be able to breathe underwater for an hour, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't. Sorry."

"Thanks anyway," I said, as I got out. "I'll see you next week."

"You'd better."

So, after telling Ron and Hermione about the Task, we researched for hours trying to figure out how to help me breathe underwater for an hour, but no suck luck. Eventually, I only had eight hours until the task and then Ron and Hermione had to go see Professor McGonagall as Neville helped me put away my books.

"What's wrong, Helena?" he asked.

"I'm completely dead, Neville," I said. "I've got eight hours until the Second Task and I haven't found one single way to help me breathe underwater for an hour. I'm dead!"

"No, you aren't," he said. "You can always use gillyweed. I read about it in a book Moody gave to me when we had tea. It'll allow you to breathe underwater for an hour. Snape has some; I could ask that house-elf friend of yours, Dobby, to get some."

"Neville, you're a life saver, I owe you one!" I said, as I hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much! Bring it to me tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, thing!" he said, smiling.

The next day, it was cold and everyone else had already gone ahead. I kept looking for Ron and Hermione, but there was no sign of them. Neville gave me the gillyweed, which looked disgusting, but as long as it worked, I didn't care. I was wearing a thin red one-piece swimsuit, my hair was in a braid down my back and I shivered in the cold air. I had one hour to find whatever the merpeople had taken, if I lived that long. When the time came, I quickly ate the gillyweed, which tasted like a rubber band and just about made me choke as the cannon went off and I was shoved into the water.

Horrible pain erupted on the sides of my neck as I squirmed in the cold water. Then the pain away and I was breathing. I had gills and my hands and feet were webbed! Wow, Neville really knew his stuff. The water didn't even feel cold anymore, it felt pleasant and nice as I did a backflip in the air and then dove back in. My wand was in a special strap on my leg as I swam through the seemingly endless kelp forests.

I could hear the merpeople singing in the distance. When one swam past me, I swam after it and found the runes of a civilization. The merpeople looked nothing like the merfolk found in _The Little Mermaid_, they were scary looking and more like fish than hybrids. Then I saw them, Ron, Hermione, Justin, and Fleur's little sister she'd told me about after we'd become friends. They seemed to be in bewitched sleep.

I swam over to Ron and undid his bonds as Cedric swam by and freed Justin. He has the Bubble-Head Charm on his mouth and he tapped his watch, reminding me of the time-limit, before swimming off. Before I could act further and save the others, the merfolk swam around me and said, "_Only one!_" before swimming off when Viktor came down with a shark's head and took Hermione away.

I grabbed Ron and waited for what felt like an eternity. Where was Fleur? Why wasn't she here? Running out of time, I freed Gabrielle and took her with me and blasted anything that got in my way. I swam as fast as I could as I felt the effects of the gillyweed wearing off. Desperate, I sent Ron and Gabrielle up just I was attacked by the grindylows who pulled me down and attacked me before I could stop them. My vision began to fade and my lungs screamed for oxygen as I drifted down to lake's floor. With my last bit of energy, I raised my wand. "_Ascendio!"_ and then I was thrown up out of the lake and landed on the docks.

My lungs and throat felt like they were on fire as I coughed up water and was surrounded by my friends. Cedric, who looked as pale as a ghost, was now looking relieved as he hugged me tight and kissed my head. "Helena! You must be freezing. Here take this!" He wrapped two thick towels around me. "I'm sorry. I wanted to go back for you when you didn't turn up, but they wouldn't let me. If it helps, Ron, Hermione and I think you performed admirably."

"Thanks, but I finished last, Ced," I said, exhausted.

"Next to last," he corrected. "Fleur never got past the grindylows."

Speaking of whom, Fleur came over to me looking extremely grateful. "You saved her even though she vasn't yours to save. You saved my little sister. _Merci, _Helena! _Merci! Merci Beaucoup!_" she said, as she hugged me. She turned to Ron and kissed his cheek. "And you, you helped! _Merci!_"

"See, what I'd tell you?" said Cedric, smiling as he wrapped his arms around me. "You are a heroine, Helena. A true heroine."

"Thanks, Ced."

Professor Dumbledore then stepped forward. "Attention! The winner of the Second Task is Mr. Diggory, who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm!" Everyone cheered, including me. "However seeing as how Miss Potter would've finished first had it not be for her determination to save not only Mr. Weasley, but the others as well, so we have decided to award her second place, for outstanding moral fiber!" I could scarcely believe it as everyone cheered and we went back to the castle.

As we walked back, Mr. Crouch walked up to me. "Well done, Miss Potter," he said. "Well done. I'm sorry our first meeting was so distasteful and we couldn't really speak before now."

"It's alright, sir," I said, waving it off.

"Still, your story is one I've heard so many times. Tragic, to lose one's family. Never whole again are we? But life goes on and here we stand."

"If I may ask, are you speaking from some personal experience, sir?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Yes and no. I'm sure your parents would very proud of you today, Helena."

"Bartiemus!" said Professor Moody. "You're not trying to lure Helena Potter into one of the Ministry's summer internships, are you? The last girl who went into the Department of Mysteries never came out!" he wiped his lips with his tongue in snake way, which seemed to scare Mr. Crouch, as he gazed at Professor Moody and walked off.

I wondered what on earth that all be about, but didn't ask. I was hungry, cold, and tired. After getting some lunch, and into some warm dry clothes and two hours worth of rest, I went down with my friends to visit Hagrid. We were going on a walk together through the Forest as we reminisced on old times.

"Now I remember when I first met you lot. Biggest bunch of mistfits I ever laid eyes on," said Hagrid. "Now here we are, four years later."

"We're still a bunch of misfits," said Ron, laughing.

"Well, maybe, but we've still got each other, and Cedric and Helena of course. Soon to be the greatest Triwizard Champions there's ever been! Hurray!" said Hagrid.

Hermione got them all started on the Hogwarts school song as I walked off a little further. Suddenly, my scar burnt and a smoking black hair came into view. _Mr. Crouch's _hat. I walked a little further and let out a scream when I saw a dead body


	7. The Pensieve

The Pensieve 

"Helena, what's—_good gracious!_" said Hagrid, shocked. "What's happened here? Barty Crouch is dead!"

"But who killed him?" asked Hermione. "And why?"

"Crouch has a lot of enemies, Hermione," said Cedric. "There's no telling who did it."

"We should get Dumbledore," said Ron.

An investigation went underway and I went to see Professor Dumbledore as soon as I could. I heard voices from outside the door. "…has died here, Fudge, and he won't be the last! You need to take action!"

"I will not!" said Fudge. "In times like these the Wizarding World looks to its leaders for strength, Dumbledore!"

"Then for once show them some!" he snapped.

"The Triwizard Tournament will not be cancelled; I will not be seen as a coward!"

"A true leader does what is right no matter what others think!"

"Excuse me, gentleman," said Professor Moody. "It may interest you to know this conversation's no longer private." The door then opened before I could knock on it.

"Ah, Helena," said Professor Dumbledore.

"I can come back later, Professor."

"No need, Helena. We were just finished and going to take a look at something. I won't be a moment. Wait here for me, will you?"

"Of course."

They left the room and then I was left alone. I glanced at the objects in the room until I tripped and then a cabinet with a large basin full of silvery liquid appeared. Out of sheer curiosity, I examined it and then found myself falling into a courtroom where Professor Dumbledore sat. "Professor?" I said. Then a man's hand went through me as shook Professor Dumbledore's hand.

Good grief, I was in _another_ memory! How was I going to get out of this one? Then I saw Igor Karkaroff be brought before the council. This was Karkaroff's trial.

"Igor Karkaroff," Mr. Crouch said. "You have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to this counsel. Should your testimony prove consequential, counsel may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time you remain in the eyes of the ministry a convicted Death Eater. Do you accept these terms?"

"I do, sir." Poor man actually looked ragged, even worse than Sirius had been.

"And what do you have to present?"

"I have names, sir. There was Rosier, Evan Rosier."

"Mr. Rosier's dead."

"Dead? I didn't know."

"If that is all you have, then this Council will—"

"No, wait, please I have more!" said Karkaroff. "Rookwood, Augustus Rookwood!"

"Rookwood of the Department of Mystries?"

"Yeah, yeah, the same! He was a spy! He passed You-Know-Who information from inside the Ministry itself!"

"Very well. Council will deliberate, and in the meantime you'll be returned to Azkaban," said Mr. Crouch.

"No, wait, please there's more! What about Snape, Severus Snape?"

"The council is very much aware, as I have given evidence on this matter," Professor Dumbledore said as he got to his feet. "Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater and prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall turned spy for us at great personal risk. Today he is no more a Death Eater than I am."

"It's a lie!" Karkaroff shouted. "Severus remains faithful to the Dark Lord!"

"Silence!" said Mr. Crouch. "Unless the witness possesses any name of_ genuine_ consequence this session is now concluded!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no," said Karkaroff. "I heard about one more."

"What's that?"

"The name."

"Yes?"

"I know for a fact that this person took part in the capture, and by means of the Cruciatus Curse, torture of the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife!"

"The name, give me the wretched name!" said Mr. Crouch, agitated.

"Barty Crouch Junior!" said Karkaroff smugly.

I turned my head as the man who'd stood up and tried to flee was blasted down by Professor Moody and then taken to Azkaban. With a shock, I realized that Barty Crouch Jr. was the man from my dreams! Suddenly, I found myself back in Professor Dumbledore's office. He was standing by the basin.

"Curiosity is not a sin, Helena, but one should exercise extreme caution. This is a Pensieve, it's useful if you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see things I've already seen," he said. "You see I've searched and searched for something, some small detail, something I might have overlooked, something that would explain why these terrible things have happened. Every time I get close to an answer, it slips away. It's maddening."

"Sir, Mr. Crouch's son, what happened to him?" I asked.

"He was sent to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do it, but he had no choice the evidence was overwhelming. Barty's son died eighteen months later. Why do you ask?"

"Because that's why I came to see you. Ever since last summer, I've been having a dream with him in it."

Professor Dumbledore looked startled. "You've been what? What happens in this dream? Tell me."

"In the dream, I'm seeing through the eyes of a caretaker of a house and then I see Wormtail and Barty Junior talking to Voldemort, only Voldemort wasn't quite human. Junior was given a job to do involving me and said he would send up a sign after the World Cup to signal the others. Then the caretaker gets spotted and then Voledmort murders him. After first, I thought it might've just been a nightmare, except my scar hurt when it happened and then the Dark Mark was conjured. I would've come to you before, but I was scared and it fell to the back of my mind."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes." I took a deep shuddering breath. "Professor, s-sometimes in the dream, I can feel everything the old does when he dies and I wake up screaming. That's not possible, is it? I mean, I shouldn't be able to feel death or pain like that, should I?"

Professor Dumbledore looked disturbed and startled. "I'm sorry, but these days, Helena, I hardly know what's possible or not. But if these dreams are true, then it seems there's more to the puzzle than I once thought."

"What do you think I should do?" I asked.

"I would advise that you maintain caution and not dwell on what you see too much You're under enough pressure as it is and scared no doubt. I want you to try and relax until an answer to all of this does come. Will you do that for me?"

I nodded and then left the office.


	8. The Third Task

The Third Task

The time came for the Third Task.

It was a maze on the Quidditch field and we were all prepared to enter it. Everyone else was excited, I just wanted this nightmare to be over once and for all. I was a little nervous, but not quite as much as I'd been during the first two Tasks. For the past several weeks, with the help of Ron and Hermione, me and Cedric had been researching and practicing and mastering every defensive spell or charm we could find, and had also brought some special potions just to be on the safe side. We were prepared.

Cedric and I were tied for first place and would enter first, followed by Viktor and then Fleur. We each had our own entrance into the maze. There were cheers and music going on until Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"Only this morning, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact location. First person to touch the Cup will be the winner! I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wand." He then turned us. "Contestants, gather!" We all circled around him. "In the maze you won't find dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Find the cup if you can, but be very wary you could just lose yourselves along the way."

We all nodded and then made our good-byes to our friends. I already got good luck from Ron and Hermione, but now I had to speak to Cedric.

"Good luck," I said, as we hugged. "Watch yourself."

"You too," he said. "Be careful."

I nodded and when the cannon went off, entered the maze as the hedges closed behind me. I walked for what felt like an eternity down every route. The maze was booby-trapped as I fought off a boggart and got past a sphinx when asked a trying riddle. When I heard something strange behind me and the hedges closing in around me, I started to run. I kept running through the maze as the winds blew around me. I was really getting scared now. Suddenly, Fleur ran into me and screamed as I held her.

"Fleur, calm down, it's just me!" I said, as I released my grip on her.

She relaxed instantly. "Ah, Helena, I was afraid you were someone else. I thought I was being chased by a figure in the dark!"

"It's alright; you're safe now I said, gently. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a potion in a bottled vial. "Here, take this. You'll feel better. It's one of Madame Pomfrey's special Calming Draughts."

"_Merci, _Helena," said Fleur, as she drank it. "_Merci Beaucoup_."

"No problem," I said. "Watch yourself, okay?"

Fleur nodded and then we went our separate ways. Before long, I heard her scream and ran back for her. She was unconscious and didn't wake, even when I shook her, so I sent up red sparks. I walked for a while longer and was nearly hit by a spell. Viktor was trying to hurt me.

"Get down!" Cedric shouted. "_Expelliarmus! Stupefy!_"

Viktor was flown backwards and his wand was knocked out of his hand.

"What the heck was that all about?" said Cedric.

"I don't know. Did you see who attacked Fleur?"

"No, but I'll bet it was this git!" He moved to attack Viktor further, but I stopped him.

"He's been bewitched, Cedric! Stop it!" I ordered. "Let's just send up red sparks and go!"

"Fine!"

Cedric sent up the sparks and then we ran for it, trying to find the Cup and end this insane Tournament all together. We were nearly there when Cedric fell prisoner to some vines that grabbed him and he yelled for me.

When I saw that Cedric was behind, for a tenth of a second I was tempted to keep running and actually win the Tournament myself, but then I couldn't do it. No victory was worth abandoning my friends. I ran back for Cedric and aimed my wand at the vines. "_Reducto!_" Then when they were destroyed, I helped him to stand.

"Thanks," he said. "For a second, I thought you were going to let it get me."

"So did I," I admitted.

"But you didn't. Thank you. Some game, huh?"

"Some game," I agreed.

Suddenly, the wind blew fiercely around us and the hedges closed in as we ran for the Cup. However, when we got to the Cup; neither of us moved to take it.

"Cedric, you take it! You deserve this, not me!"

"No, I won't! You saved me, you deserve it! Take it!"

I shook my head and came up with a plan as the hedges closed in quicker. "We'll do it together! Now!"

But the minute we grabbed it, we were transported somewhere and landed painfully on the ground. Cedric helped me up. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted. It was graveyard of some kind. Why did it seem so familiar?

Cedric examined the Cup. "It's a Portkey. Helena, the Cup's a Portkey!"

"I've been here before," I gasped, when I saw the house on the hill, the Angel of Death statue and the grave on it. "In my dreams, I saw—" My voice wandered off when I saw the grave's inscriptions.

Thomas Riddle

1880—1942

Mary Riddle

1883—1942

Tom Riddle

1905—1942

Tom Riddle? That was Voldermort's namesake and father! This was Voldemort's inherited home! "Oh, no. Cedric, we have to get back to the Cup, now!"

"What're you talking about? What's wrong?"

Suddenly, my scar burned with pain as an enormous fire burst under the cauldron as I groaned in pain.

"Helena, what's wrong?"

"Get back to the Cup!"

Pettigrew and Voldemort then came into view. Voldemort was in Pettigrew's arms, and he looked like a shriveled husk of a body. "Bind the spare!"

"No!" I screamed, as Cedric was flung into the air, bound by heavy chains then forced to hang from a tree, while still clutching his wand, unable to move. Before I could run to him, Pettigrew used a spell to make me move up against the grave and held me in place with the Angel of Death's scythe, which choked me a little.

"Do it, Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed. Pettigrew then dropped Voldemort into the cauldron's waters.

Pettigrew raised his wand and dropped a bone into the cauldron. "Bone of the father, unwillingly given." He cut off his own right hand and dropped it in. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed." He came towards and cut into my arm and dropped the blood into the cauldron. "Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken. The Dark Lord shall rise again."

Suddenly, the cauldron disappeared in a cloud of smoke as a being emerged from it and the smoke turned to robes. Lord Voldemort, now with snakelike features, had returned. He was back. He was back! No! He couldn't be!

"My wand, Wormtail," he whispered.

Pettigrew handed him the wand.

"Give me your arm." When Pettigrew held out his arm that was missing its hand, Voldemort hissed, "The other arm, Wormtail!"

Pettigrew obeyed and then Voldemort pressed his wand into Pettigrew's arm, making the Dark Mark burn and then four Death Eaters Apparated into the graveyard.

"Welcome my friends," said Voldemort. "Thirteen years, it's been. And yet, here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself _disappointed_. Not one of you tried to find me." He began yanking off their masks. "Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle! Not even you, Lucius."

Mr. Malfoy rose up as he took off his hat. "My Lord, had I detected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts—"

"There were signs, my slippery friend and more than whispers," Voldemort interrupted.

"I assure you, my Lord. I have _never _renounced the Old Ways. The face that I've been obliged each day your absence, that is my true mask."

"_I _returned," said Pettigrew, flinching when Voldemort came near him.

"Out of fear, not loyalty!" he hissed. "Still, you have proved yourself useful in past few months, Wormtail." He waved his wand and Pettigrew was given a new hand.

Voldemort looked pleased and then turned to Cedric, who still struggled helplessly against his bonds.

"Cedric Diggory, how lovely to see you again," said Voldemort, patting his cheek as Cedric flinched and glared. "It seems only yesterday you were such an enormous help in opening the Chamber of Secrets."

"Shut up! Don't touch him!" I snarled.

"Helena, I'd almost forgotten you here, standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days." He turned to the Death Eaters. "The Girl Who Lived." He turned back to me. "How lies have fed your legend, Helena. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see, when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only daughter, she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch her. It was old magic. Something I should've foreseen. No matter, no matter. Everything's changed now. I can touch her." He placed his finger on my scar and it exploded with pain, so much that it made me scream and my scar even bled until he finally moved his finger. "Astonishing, what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Helena?"

"You can go straight to Tartarus," I growled.

"Tut-tut, Helena. Such foul language from your mouth. I'll have to remedy that, won't I?" said Voldemort, as he released me. "Pick up your wand, Potter! Pick it up!" I grabbed it and slowly stood up, still shaky and weak from the pain. "You've been taught how to duel, I presume? First we bow to each other."

"Never," I spat. "Go to Tartarus where you belong!"

"Come now, Helena, remember your niceties. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would he? I said, _bow!_" He waved his wand and I moved unwillingly. "That's better! And now—" he flung me to the ground and then shouted, "_Cruico!_"

"HELENA!" shouted Cedric, as the curse took effect on me. "STOP IT! LET HER GO! LET HER GO! STOP IT!"

I knew this was killing Cedric, so for his sake, I tried as hard as I could not to scream as the worst kind of pain I had ever experienced exploded throughout in my body. Everything was on fire with complete agony until the curse was lifted and I was left on the ground breathing hard and shaking.

"That a girl, Helena," said Voldemort. "Your parents would be proud, especially your filthy Mudblood mother."

"_Expelliar—_" I tried, but Voldemort just blocked it and sent me rolling away.

Voldemort knelt beside me as I lay shaking. "I'm going to kill you, Helena Potter. I'm going to destroy you while your dear friend watches and then I'm going to kill him after I torture him to insanity. After tonight, no one will ever again question my power. After tonight, if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death. And I, being a merciful Lord, obliged." He then forced me to move. "Get up!"

He let me go and I took the chance to hide and catch my breath and my eyes met Cedric's. I could see was scared. He was going to be killed and it was my fault.

"Don't you dare turn your back to me, Helena Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you!" Voldemort shouted. "I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

Suddenly, I was filled with new courage, anger and strength as I walked out from behind the grave. "Have your way. _Expelliarmus!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The two spells met each other in the air and the wands connected, creating an explosion of green and red light. Neither of us gave up and held on tightly as we fought against each other. Voldemort kept screaming for his Death Eaters not to touch me as I was his to finish off.

"YOU CAN DO IT, HELENA!" Cedric shouted. "DON'T GIVE UP! YOU CAN WIN! STAY STRONG!"

I didn't reply as Voldemort's wand shook and then blue lights emerged from it while he was still performing the Killing Curse. An echo of the old man I'd seen die in my dreams appeared and then so did my parents, much to my shock.

"Helena, when the connection is broken, you must get to Cedric and Summon the Portkey!" said Dad. "We can linger for a moment to give you some time but for only a moment, do you understand?"

I nodded, trying not to cry.

"Helena, we love you. Let go," said Mum. "Sweetheart, you're ready. Let go. Let go!"

I yanked my wand free as the blue lights swarmed and hit Voldemort. I ran over to Cedric, who managed to grab my shoulder "_Accio Triwizard Cup!_" I yelled. It flew into my hands and then we were sent back outside the maze.

I landed on top of Cedric as we clutched each other. Cedric held me tight and buried his face in my hair as I buried my face in his shoulder and bit back sobs. We were both so glad to still have each other after nearly losing one another forever. The music that been playing, ceased when everyone saw the state of us: badly wounded, breathing hard and shaking, as we slowly stood up.

"Helena, Cedric, what happened?" asked Fudge. "How did you get wounded like that? What happened to the Cup?"

"He's back! He's back!" I cried, ignoring Fudge's questions. "Voldemort's back!"

"It's true. Voldemort's really back! He bound me and forced me to watch him use the Cruciatus Curse on Helena and he nearly killed her when they fought!" said Cedric, showing the bruises on his wrists left from the chains.

"He was said he was going to torture and kill Cedric after he'd killed me! I couldn't let that happen!" I sobbed, as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I couldn't leave him behind, not there! We had to get back!"

"It's alright, Helena," said Professor Dumbledore, gently. "You're both safe now. You're both home. It's alright."

Mr. Diggory pried Cedric away from me and hugged him tight, as he sobbed. "You could've been killed! I could've lost my boy!"

Part of me wanted to get back into Cedric's arms and the other part of me wanted him to be with his father. Professor Moody grabbed my uninjured arm and pulled me away, despite my protests.

"Come along, Potter, no need to be here," he said, as he placed me on a chair in his office. He gazed at my arm wound. "Are you alright, Potter? Does that hurt?"

I shook my head. "Not so much now."

"Perhaps, I'd better take a look at it." He held out my arm and made wince when he touched the more tender part.

"The Cup was a Portkey. Someone had bewitched it."

"What was it like?" he asked. "What was he like?"

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord. How did it feel to stand in his presence?"

"It was like before, actually. It was like I'd fallen into one of my nightmares, only it was worse than the first few times," I said, shuddering.

"Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?"

"I—" My voice wandered off as I realized what he'd just said. "I-I never said anything about a graveyard, Professor."

He looked at me coldly and spoke in a harsh tone. "'Marvelous creatures, dragons, aren't they?' Do you think that miserable oaf Hagrid would've shown you the dragons if I hadn't suggested it to him? Do you think Cedric Diggory would've told you to open the egg under the water if I hadn't told him first myself? Do you think that Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, could've provided you with gillyweed if I hadn't given him the book that led him straight to it?"

I began backing up. "It was you from the beginning! You put my name in the Goblet of Fire! You bewitched Viktor! You turned the Cup into a Portkey! How could you? I trusted you, Professor!"

"How could I not?" he said. "You won tonight because I made it so, Potter. You ended up in that graveyard because it was meant to be so and now the deed is done. The blood that runs within your veins runs within the Dark Lord! Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I once and for all silenced the great Helena Potter!"

Before he could attack me, however, the door blew open and Cedric came in, sending Moody flying as Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore came in behind him. Cedric put an arm around me as the Professors pressed their wands into Moody's throat and Professor Snape dropped Veritaserum down his throat.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore," he rasped.

"Are you Alastor Moody?"

"No."

"Is he in this room? Is he in this room?"

He pointed to the chest which rumbled. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and the chest opened up like several boxes in one until the top finally opened all the way. To my shock, I saw Mad-Eye Moody in the chest missing his fake leg, clutching the place where his magical eye should've been, and wearing only his long johns.

"If Moody's in there, then who's this?" I asked, pointing to the man in the chair. The man then underwent some kind of seizure and I realized the effects of Polyjuice Potion were coming undone. Moments later, in the place of Mad-Eye Mood was Barty Crouch Jr., the man I'd seen in my dreams who was supposed to be dead.

"That's impossible. He's supposed to be dead!" said Professor McGonagall.

"Evidence suggests otherwise, Minerva," said Professor Snape, as he sniffed the hip flask. "He's also been using Polyjuice Potion. I'm willing to believe that someone else died in his place all that time ago."

"Now we know who's been stealing from your private stores, Severus," said Professor Dumbledore.

Barty then lunged for me when I peered at his face, but he was repelled when Cedric peformed a Stinging Hex on his hands and pressed his wand into Barty's throat.

"If you _ever _touch her again, I swear I'll kill you!" Cedric growled.

"That's enough, Cedric!" said Professor Dumbledore, sternly.

"I'll show her mine if she shows me hers!" said Barty, revealing the Dark Mark, which was clear as daylight.

"Your arm, Helena," said Professor Dumbledore.

I held out my wounded arm, revealing the horrible cut. They gasped and looked wide-eyed. "Voldemort used my blood to come back. I'm sorry, Professor. I couldn't stop him."

"It's not your fault," said Professor McGonagall.

"You know what this means? He's back. The Dark Lord has returned," said Barty, sounding both crazy and deranged. "I'll be welcomed back like a hero!"

"We'll see," said Professor Dumbledore. "Personally, I've never had much time for heroes. Minerva, send an owl to Fudge and to Azkaban and inform them of Mr. Crouch's son's apparent survival. Severus, watch this man. Cedric, Helena, let's get out of here."

We were taken to the hospital wing where Ron and Hermione were waiting. Hermione gave me Snuffles, for which I was grateful. Madame Pomfrey then healed my arm for me. There was a long thin scar from the cursed knife that would never leave, but at least I was healed. Cedric's wounds were also mended. Physically, we were both fine, but emotionally was another story.

"Are you two okay?" asked Hermione.

"I'll be fine," said Cedric.

I just shook my head. I didn't know what to say. Was I ever going to be okay again after what had happened tonight?

"Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Ron.

"Tell me how on _earth_ you knew Moody wasn't Moody," I said.

"When Moody took you away, I remembered Dumbledore saying that Moody put the Cup in the maze and how Myrtle said she'd seen Polyjuice Potion. It just clicked so I came after you." He cupped my face and I saw the pain and relief in his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you once before, I couldn't do it again."

I said nothing. I just hugged him and buried my face in his chest.

"Helena?" said Professor Dumbledore, making me look up. "I know you've been through a lot right now, but I must ask, is there any chance that you might be willing to explain what happened tonight?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it right now. Don't make me, please! I just want to rest, but not in here. I'll explain everything in the morning, I promise, please."

"Alright, Helena, alright," said Professor Dumbledore, gently. "It's alright. You can go rest for now."

"I'll stay with her tonight," said Cedric.

"Very well. The two of you can go up to the first room on your right in the hall. It's warm and comfortable. I'll send you up some Dreamless Sleeping Draughts and then call on you in the morning when you're both rested."

"Thank you, Professor," I said, gratefully.

"Helena, Cedric, one more thing. I put you in terrible danger this year, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me," said Professor Dumbledore, looking regretful.

"We already have forgiven you, Professor," said Cedric. "But nothing you can say or do will take away Helena's pain from tonight or my memories of being forced to watch some of my greatest nightmare come true."

Professor Dumbledore nodded sadly and then Cedric led me out of Moody's office.

It was only when we were both in the room and it was all quiet that I realized how close I'd come to losing Cedric. All my supports and shields vanished and I broke down in tears. Cedric just held me and whispered soothing words in my ear.

"I'm so sorry, Ced. This was all my fault! If I hadn't insisted on both of us taking the Triwizard Cup—"

"Hush!" Cedric interrupted. "_None_ of this was your fault. Don't you dare, don't you _dare _blame yourself. It's okay. I was scared too. I was scared I was going to lose you."

I held onto him tightly. "I thought he was going to kill you too. I thought I was going to lose you. You're not a spare! You're not!"

"I know, I know. It's okay. I'm here," he whispered, as he stroked my hair. "We're both safe thanks to you. It's over for now. I'm never going to leave you, Helena. I promise."

I ceased crying after a few moments, but we remained in each other's arms talking for several hours until we fell asleep, holding each other tight.


	9. Everything's Going to Change

Everything's Going to Change

The next morning, I woke up feeling numb, but slightly better as I saw that Ron and Hermione were asleep beside, clearly showing their devotion to us and our friendship once more. Did I deserve any of it? I didn't know, but I was grateful nevertheless.

After breakfast, Cedric and I then told Professor Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione everything that had happened in the graveyard and went about our business, trying to avoid everyone's stares and whispers. Barty Crouch Jr. was given the Dementor's Kiss on orders from Fudge after all he'd done, including killing his father. Karkaroff fled from the world after the Third Task when he felt his Dark Mark burn.

The Triwizard Tournament was discontinued yet again because of what happened during the Third Task and a new teacher was going to be hired to replace Moody as he'd only planned to stay one year. The news of Voldemort's return was made public, but I don't know if people accepted it or not. If I hadn't seen it myself, I might not have believed it. Cedric and I had a long talk about our shared prize winnings of one thousand Galleons, and decided that as neither of us wanted it, we'd give to Fred and George to start their joke shop. It only took a little while to persuade them to take the money. On another good note, Viktor gave Hermione his address so they could be penpals that summer.

As Cedric and I walked down the hall, watching the Hogwarts students board the train, the Beauxbatons ladies fly away in their carriage, and the Dumstrange boys sail away in their ship. It all seemed so peaceful and happy now and I cherished that as I wondered if any kind of real peace or happiness would come to Hogwarts again. Ron and Hermione joined us as we boarded the train.

"Think we'll ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"No," said Hermione, as we shook our heads.

"Well, what's life without a few dragons?" said Ron.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," said Cedric, chuckling.

Hermione sighed as she gazed at our surroundings. "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" she said.

"Yes, it is," I admitted. "But we'll get through it, together as we've always done."

"The Hogwarts Four, together forevermore," said Cedric, as we placed our hands on top of each other's and then broke it before sitting down.

"Promise me you'll write this summer?" said Hermione. "All of you?"

"I won't, you know I won't," Ron joked.

"Helena and Cedric will, won't you?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, every week," said Cedric, as I nodded.

I was quiet for a while as I had a lot on my mind. Part of me wished I hadn't been so honest with Hermione when she asked about the change, yet what else could I say? My world had never been normal, but the life I once knew was gone. Nothing was going to be the same. Dumbledore's prediction of dark and dangerous times ahead was true. War was coming, but perhaps, one day peace would as well. We'd all changed this past year. Perhaps we four had changed more than anyone else, but who could say for certain? Gone was our innocence, now we truly accepted the reality of what was going to be.

We played Exploding Snap as we journeyed home and joked around until the train finally arrived at King's Cross, even though I hadn't wanted it to. Somehow, it would be harder to return to the Dursleys as they didn't know what I'd gone through or how battle-hardened I'd become. But somehow, I would get through the summer as I had done for the past several years. Somehow. Before getting off the Hogwarts Express, Cedric pulled me aside for a word.

"Helena, since I'm of age and proved that I can take of myself, Dad's helped me get a place of my own. What I'm trying to say is, if things get bad at the Dursleys or if you need anything, just write to me and I'll come and get you and take you to my place, okay?"

"Okay," I said. Then I did something I'd never done before, I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Ced, for everything."

He smiled and hugged me before I joined the Dursleys.

While most of my future was uncertain, there were things I was completely sure of. One, I was not alone and had people who cared about me. Two, when the time came, there would be a great war and I would fight it until my last breath. And three, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Cedric.


End file.
